Stuck Underground
by Rizza Harley
Summary: Dave is considerably baffled when he finds himself on a bed of gold flowers. He can't fly, there's no reception, and he meets a metric-ton of insane individuals. In other words, his kinda place y'all. Now, if they would just stop killing him for /5 godforsaken minutes/, he'd honestly be golden. Jegus. [Rated T because this is Homestuck. Disclaimer: Don't own. Review, please? :3]
1. Reception sucks balls

_Goddammit_ was the word that ran through Dave's head as he stood up from where he had landed.

Where the hell _was_ he? One moment he was chilling with Karkat and Jade, the next thing he knew he was _falling in air._

Now, being god-tier and all, he could've just flied back up, bur for whatever reason, _something_ was preventing him from doing so. He stood still for a moment to check if his powers were still there. Yep. The gears were turning. He still felt that faint flow of energy, waiting to be released. It must be something about this place that was making Dave incapable of flying.

Dave checked himself. Looks like he was wearing a new set of clothes. He was about to check his sylladex if he had any spare weapons he could use, but was thrown in for a surprise.

Instead of his sylladex popping up, he was greeted with a mini inventory thing with a limited space of only 8 items. _So lame._ "Might as well see where this thing takes me…" He told himself as he picked on a stray leaf that his sweater caught.

The sweater didn't look like much really, it was a pale red with two thin stripes going horizontally across his body, and the familiar red cog of his aspect, time, in between the two lines. That didn't mean it wasn't as comfy as fuck. Man, he was going to make sure Karkat saw this shit. It was too ironic and comfy to pass up.

Maybe Egderp would like it too. Speaking of which, Dave searched around his pockets – was he wearing shorts? With high knee socks too! The fuck? – to see if he had anything on him.

He felt a familiar cold box on his fingertips. At least his iPhone was still there.

Walking towards the only exit, a dark hallway that lead to this entrance thing, he tried calling his bro.

The number you have dialed is not within your reach. Please try going to another section and contact the number from there.

Dave cursed. Oh well, not much he could do.

Dave silently wished for his sword, though. What he would give for a weapon.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

 _...what?_

* * *

 **Welcome to Stuck Underground!**

 **No, this idea was not stolen from AO3 because the account is mine, thank you very much. If you don't believe me, I remember saying I was thinking of posting this to FFN sometime soon. I didn't say it was under a different name. Honestly, now that I think it, TSaaLoB is just too long a name.**

 **'Time Shenanigans and a Load of Bull'. Really.**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please note, however, that this story will not be updated regularly as I have on AO3. I have more priorities there than here, so. What can you do.**

 **Primarily the reason is that I just don't want to deal with updating it on two sites because I have problems with the connection as it is.**

 **Second, pesterlogs are a right _bitch._ I swear if I have to include another 'class="dave"' or a 'class="athred"' one more time -!**

 **Eh. This A/N is way too long. Just...try to leave a review, yeah?**


	2. Creepy ass flower is creepy

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" Dave's eye slightly widened behind his shades. Okay, talking flower. While weird, it was definitely not the weirdest he's seen.

"You're new to the underground, ain't cha?" It asked. Dave crossed his arms and looked around.

"Is that what this place is called? Cool." Flowey looked a tad bid confused. Were humans always this talkative? And where was Chara? They should've been the one here, not this guy. Flowey shook his head. He would worry about it later. Besides, it was probably one of Chara's plans.

"Down here is where monsters all live!" Flowey continued. Dave tilted his head the slightest bit, showing his curiosity.

"Monsters? Like the things that kill humans and shit?" Flowey cringed at the crude language. Such a mouth too.

"Oh, I assure you, we are nothing like those kinds! In fact, since you seem to barely know anything, how's about I teach you how things work around here?" Did the flower just insult him by literally saying he knew nothing?

Not waiting for a response, Flowey entered a FIGHT with the male human. I.e., surroundings disappearing and entering a grid like battle area.

Dave took a slight step back out of sheer shock. Um, what?

But of course he regained his cool, moving his other foot along with his first so it looked like he was just admiring whatever scene he was supposed to admire. That didn't even make any sense to you, the reader, but hey. This was Dave. He was hella confusing as he normally was.

Dave took note of what was in front of him. Four buttons floating in the air, labeled FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, and MERCY. He quickly guessed that he could choose not to fight, if the MERCY and ACT buttons meant anything.

What stood out for him, though, was the candy red heart floating a few inches in front of him. It was emitting a faint glow, that would've forced Dave to squint had he not been wearing his shades. Thank god for the shades.

(No, _shut up. The shades didn't remind him of the Egderp, and the heart certainly didn't remind him of his Karkitty._ )

…

You never read that last part. You never realized it was there.

Moving on.

"See that heart? That is your _SOUL_ , the very culmination of your being! Now, your soul starts off very weak – hold on…" Flowey stopped his statement short as he observed the human's stats.

 **DAVE**

 **LV 10**

 **HP 50/50**

 **ATK 10 (+20 if CALEDFWLCH is used)**

 **DEF 15 (+30 if CALEDFWLCH is used, + 10 if KNIGHT OF TIME OUTFIT is equipped)**

Interesting…This human seemed to have killed someone already…

On the other hand, Dave, who was also checking what he noticed the flower was checking out, looked a bit surprised at his stats.

 _LEVEL 10_? C'mon, that was really low… or maybe levelling up was hard? Who knew? And shit, if I had my sword with me, I could've made a big difference… oh well.

Without waiting, Dave **ACTED** and **CHECKED** Flowey's stats.

 **FLOWEY**

 **ATK 19**

 **DEF 0**

 ***Abomination, in the shape of a flower…**

"Wha – hey!" Flowey glared at him. Dave shrugged.

"You were checking mine, so it's only fair I checked yours." Definitely keeping an eye on that flower. It seemed friendly at first, but if his attack stat was anything to go by, this thing was dangerous.

Flowey rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, see that heart? That is your _SOUL_ , the very culmination of your being. I was clearly wrong when I called you weak; you already reached _LV 10_! Makes me wonder who you killed…" Dave narrowed his eyes behind his shades. Definitely not friendly. Flowey thought the human hadn't heard the last part, but Dave being a Strider, of course he did.

His bro would have his ass if he didn't hear something like this.

Not Dirk, but Bro. His bro.

Flowey continued. "Anyway! You must be wondering what LV stands for, right?"

"Doesn't it mean Level?" Flowey snickered.

"No, silly! _LV_ stands for **_LOVE_** , of course!" Something told Dave there was an underlying meaning to that. _LOVE_ , as the flower calls it, was another acronym…but for what?

"You want some **_LOVE_** , don't you? You could use some extra strength!" Flowey tried to persuade him. Dave raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What would I need it for?"

"To defend yourself, silly!" Dave's face shifted to a deadpan.

"I thought you said the monsters here were friendly. If that were so, I wouldn't need to defend myself, would I?" Dave called it. Something was definitely up.

Flowey sputtered.

"J-just in case! You never know when you might need it!" He reasoned frantically. Damn, this human was smart.

Too bad Flowey never realized this human wasn't exactly a human anymore. But was Dave telling him that? Hell no. He was ready to drag this on for as long as he could.

So Dave just nodded once. It's not like this flower could do anything, right?

Well, the stats did say his ATK was like, _19_ , but how could a flower achieve that?

You know what, screw it. He'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Alright flower, whaddaya got?" He rose an eyebrow at him. Flowey grinned.

"Down here **_LOVE_** is shared through little white…friendliness pellets!" Flowey told Dave. Dave rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, no. I call bullshit here." He said. Flowey was astonished. Who was this human?

"Well, it won't hurt. So show me what these 'friendliness pellets' are, if they are even called those in the first place." Dave challenged the flower. Flowey smirked inwardly. Hey, he wouldn't take a gift horse in the mouth.

"These are my friendliness pellets!" A group of white bullets surrounded him. Flowey grinned. "To gain **_LOVE_** , you've gotta catch them all! You ready?"

"I'm still calling bullshit but sure, whatever floats your boat man." Dave shrugged, raising an arm. Flowey wanted to roll his eyes.

"Okay, go!" The bullets floated towards Dave.

Maybe a few wouldn't hurt. He's suffered worse, after all. He stood still.

 **FLOWEY attacks with FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!**

 **You took 0.19 damage!**

Flowey was stunned. Usually he gave more damage than that! Who the hell was this guy?!

"Well that really fucking hurt. Like, oh man, I might just die right now. Someone, please save me, I'm getting killed by this really weird as fuck flower, who looks like he's getting annoyed, oh wait, he _is_."

Dave was the sass master.

John wouldn't convince him otherwise. (Rose took the spot of Queen Sarcasm)

"Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you?" Flowey sneered. Dave shrugged.

"Never really had a reason too, but sure, lets go with that." Flowey looked even more angry.

"Alright! I've had it with you! No more mister nice Flower! D I E." Flowey's face became more creepy, laughing a maniacal laugh. Dave tried not to look disgusted. Hey, it really looked weird, who the hell could blame him?

A ring of pellets surrounded Dave. He looked at them with a bored face. If five pellets that hit him could only do _0.19 DMG_ , and also taking in critical hits, he'd say he would only get about _10 DMG_ to his _50 HP._ That didn't sound too bad.

Flowey - getting more frustrated over the fact that Dave didn't even _look_ scared - growled. How the fuck does a flower even do that? Dave thought flowers were supposed to be happy and magical and shit.

Before the pellets could hit Dave, though, a fireball hit Flowey. He screamed something that sounded like 'not again!' And just…disappeared. What.

 _"Oh dear, another one? Poor child, getting tortured by such a terrible creature…It was a good thing I came back to check, isn't that right my child?"_


	3. Flaming Goat Mama- wait, what?

"No more mister nice Flower! D I E." Flowey's face became more creepy, laughing a maniacal laugh. Dave tried not to look disgusted. Hey, it really looked weird, who the hell could blame him?

A ring of pellets surrounded Dave. He looked at them with a bored face. If five pellets that hit him could only do 0.19 damage, and also taking in critical hits, he'd say he would only get about 10 damage to his 50 HP. That didn't sound too bad.

Flowey, getting more frustrated over the fact that Dave didn't even LOOK scared, growled. How the fuck does a flower even do that? Dave thought flowers were supposed to be happy and magical and shit.

Before the pellets could hit Dave, though, a fireball hit Flowey. He screamed something that sounded like 'not again!' And just…disappeared.

"Oh dear, another one? Poor child, getting tortured by such a terrible creature…It was a good thing I cam back to check, isn't that right my child?"

To say Dave was surprised wasn't really something to be understood. Striders NEVER got surprised. Nope.

Okay, maybe he was a little shocked. Who wouldn't, when you were staring at a humongous as fuck goat lady that stood in front of you?

Oh and the little kid with her too, he guessed.

"Sup." He raised his hand in greeting. The child with the curious cut (that wouldn't help Dave decide what this kid's gender was, seriously like what the fuck) was staring at him curiously, like he was some sort of anomaly in a well written plot. Dave suddenly realized something.

 _Shit…Am I fucking up this world's timeline? I'll go take a quick check…_ He paused time and sifted through the familiar gears in his head.

Nope...Nah…Looks like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Perhaps a new timeline was born when he stumbled upon this place?

He'd ask Aradia later.

He replayed time and stared at the goat lady.

"Hello, dear child, how did you come across this place?" Dave was about to say a sentence full of swears, but reconsidered once he thought of the motherly aura the goat lady was giving and the child.

"I just appeared here, I guess. I mean, I met that flower, but he didn't really hurt me that much. Like, seriously? He's considered a threat? You've gotta be kidding with me man." He spoke. The lady looked surprised to hear this human talk, but smiled anyways.

"Well, if you're sure. I am Toriel, caretaker of these Ruins. I come by here everyday to see if another human has fallen down. Though I was supposed to check back tomorrow, I heard a scuffle going on. So I took this child back here with me to check once more. And here we are!" Toriel giggled a bit. Dave smirked.

"Nice to meet ya, Toriel. Name's Dave, Dave Strider. Resident coolkid, master of façades." He saluted at her. The kid giggled. The moved their hands in rapid motions. Oh shit the kid couldn't hear or was mute.

"Oh fuuuuu-dge sticks kid, I don't know ASL. Sorry." He shrugged helplessly. Frisk smiled patiently at them and pulled out an old looking cellphone. They gestured towards him and the phone while Toriel watched with a smile, loving to see the children interact. Dave took a moment to figure out what the kid was trying to say.

Then it clicked. He fished his pocket for his iPhone 6 (Dirk reverse engineered one for him) and waved it lightly. "You want to get my number so we can just text?"

The child nodded excitedly. Toriel looked curious.

"What kind of phone is that, my child?"

"Toriel, I kinda have a name..." Dave reminded the goat. She looked embarrassed.

"Oh dear, do forgive me, I am so used to calling young children, well, children." Dave shrugged again.

"Its fine man, but I'd really appreciate it if you would call me Dave."

"Of course." Toriel smiled warmly. The kid was sticking out his tongue trying to type their number out for Dave. Once they were done, Dave reaccepted it with a thank you and immediately received a message.

[calmPacifist began pestering turntechGodhead]

CP: My name is Frisk.

CP: It's nice to meet you, Dave!

TG: you too frisk

TG: say

TG: why arent you talking anyway

TG: i mean if its a sensitive topic i wouldnt mind if you wanted me to stop

TG: but i really am curious

CP: Oh, no.

CP: You wouldn't offend me in any way Dave!

CP: I just prefer not to talk, is all…

TG: so a selective mute then

CP: Yes!

TG: aight cool

CP: Do you mind keeping this tab opened? It's the only way the both of us will communicate if we're going to go together.

TG: sure

TG: but

TG: go where exactly

CP: You'll see.

Dave nodded at Frisk and held out his hand. Frisk happily took it and dragged him towards a passageway.

"These are the RUINS. Here, you will find lots of puzzles. I hope you are acquainted with them, Dave." Toriel kneeled before him, to reach his pathetic height of 3 ft. Looks like this place shrunk him down to a kid, too. Goddamnit.

"Sure why not. I mean I'm no expert but I think I can handle most stuff."

He replied. Toriel clapped her hands.

"Wonderful! Why don't you try this puzzle out?" She led them to the next room, with several pressure plates on the floor and a sign to the left of a door with spikes activated and a switch to the right.

Dave read the sign. "…both walk not the middle road, huh…" He looked at the plates. He thought for a moment and stepped on four plates, making a square, missing the ones in the middle. He flipped the switch.

It worked. Toriel was obviously happy. Someone could take care of Frisk while she was away!

She and Frisk watched as Dave solved the puzzles effortlessly. They also were surprised when Dave went through the multitude of spikes with cautious ease when they themselves had to be led by Toriel.


	4. Did not see that coming tbh

A/N: I'd like to say that I'm very sorry for not having been able to update. I'm having a little trouble with the Document Manager of Fanfiction .net and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever encounters such problems. Unless, of course, there are users who copy past their chapters from a spare document (or site, in my case) and when they try saving it, its all HTML bullshit. What gives?

Anywho, I'll try speeding the updates up (until the point where I stopped sporadically updating over at AO3 because the original doc where I wrote it all in is. Inaccessible at the moment.) so please buckle in and enjoy the ride.

Once again, thank you for taking the time to read my half-assed fan fiction brought to you by a stray idea and lots of dicking around in Tumblr.

* * *

Soon enough, they were finally left alone to explore. The monsters in the RUINS seemed to like Dave, and he had given Napstablook advice on his music. They'd never seen the ghost so happy.

Dave also seemed like a good fighter, if the way he dodged was any indication. He didn't seem like he had any ill intentions for the monsters, in fact he seemed like he was used to this…

 _That human sure is weird…_ Frisk hears Chara say.

 _Is he?I think its cool_. Chara snorted. I didn't mean it like that, Frisk. They're just…strangely powerful. Check their stats.

And check did Frisk do.

 **[ACT: CHECK DAVE STATS]**

 **DAVE**

 **LV 10**

 **HP 50/50**

 **ATK 10 (+20 if CALEDFWLCH is used)**

 **DEF 15 (+30 if CALEDFWLCH is used, + 10 if KNIGHT OF TIME OUTFIT is equipped)**

 _…what was CALEDFWLCH?_

 **CP: Dave, what's CALEDFWLCH?**

Dave stopped walking once he read the text. He looked at Frisk.

…

 **CP: …Dave?**

 **TG: caledfwlch was my main weapon**

 **TG: cant find it anymore**

 **TG: why do you ask**

 **CP: What kind of weapon was CALEDFWLCH?**

 **TG: it was a sword**

 **TG: i usually called it the legendary piece of shit when it got broken in half**

 **TG: a stupid mistake i did**

 **TG: nothing too special**

 **Frisk winced at the curse a bit. Dave mentally cursed. He wasn't supposed to type that. Damn.**

 **TG: sorry**

 **TG: didnt mean to say that**

 **TG: its not gonna happen again**

 **TG: i think**

 **TG: man i dont even know**

 **TG: like**

 **TG: hell**

 **TG: what am i even supposed to be doing**

 **TG: besides all the puzzles that never seem to end**

 **CP: It's fine, Dave. People slip up all the time.**

 **TG: wait**

 **TG: how the hell would you even know what 'shit' was?**

 **TG: youre a kid**

 **CP: Adults never were that nice to me Dave. Neither were teenagers.**

 **CP: I'd appreciate it if you didn't say those things around here though.**

 **TG: why**

 **CP: From what I've learned, Monsters in the Underground are really friendly because they only have their souls, filled with love hope and compassion.**

 **TG: from what youve learned**

 **CP: Yes, is there a problem?**

 **TG: you tell me**

 **TG: it shouldve been your first time here**

 **TG: so unless youve been messing with things you really shouldnt have**

 **TG: well**

 **TG: i wouldnt know how to explain a thing like this to the others**

Frisk tensed and so did Chara. Was he able to feel the RESETS?

 **[ _patientCalamist_ switched with _calmPacifist_ ]**

* * *

Speakinng of Tumblr, did I mention there's a tumblr for this story? It's at stuckunderground-dot-tumblr-dot-com, and I'd be pretty ecstatic when you would take the time to visit.

Ciao.


	5. glorious buttpie and stupid resets

**[patientCalamist switched with calmPacifist]**

 **PC: How do you know about Frisk's resets?**

 **TG: woah**

 **TG: dont think weve met**

 **TG: i mean if i had to look**

 **TG: looks like you switched with the kid or something**

 **PC: Yes, but I would appreciate it if you would stop changing the subject**

 **TG: woah hey i wasnt trying anything**

 **PC: Really now.**

 **PC: How would you know that Frisk RESETS then?**

 **TG: is that how you travel around time**

 **TG: cause if it is then damn**

 **TG: that sure is one weird way to go about it**

 **PC: Our way of 'traveling' is very limited.**

 **PC: We can only RESET or RELOAD on certain moments in time.**

 **PC: But yes, we go back in time.**

 **TG: you dont go to the future though**

 **PC: No.**

 **PC: We wouldn't have the ability to.**

 **TG: i just hope youve been making sure the timelines dont go FUBAR**

 **TG: wait i didnt get your name**

 **PC: Chara**

 **PC: And timelines? We RESET the world back to the way it was.**

 **TG: no**

 **TG: time cant work like that**

 **TG: like ever**

 **TG: most you can do is make new branches of the same timeline with different results**

 **TG: and to make sure they dont go to shit**

 **TG: well**

 **TG: youd have to loop some timelines together**

 **TG: and connect them to the alpha timeline in someway**

 **TG: otherwise they end up doomed**

 **TG: usually you know a timeline is doomed when certain people die**

Frisk and Chara both were shocked.

 **PC: I'm sorry, what?**

 **PC: Doomed Timelines?**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: wait wait wait**

 **TG: so**

 **TG: you mean to tell me you time traveled back to the past with those resets and reloads**

 **TG: but never knew how it would effect the time and space paradox**

 **TG: what the fuck**

 **TG: then why would you reset/reload in the first place**

 **TG: hold on wait**

 **TG: reset and reload sound like options sound a lot like game reload options**

 **TG: when a player dies one way or another**

 **TG: if i were to base it off that**

 **TG: oh god no why the fuck**

 **TG: i had Egbert to deal with**

 **TG: now this**

 **TG: why couldnt the game cut me some slack**

 **TG: why**

 **PC: Pardon?**

 **PC: Game?**

 **TG: oh right sburb**

 **TG: long ass story im tellin you**

 **TG: lets leave this for later**

 **TG: tori just texted me something about butterscotch and cinnamon**

 **TG: how much do you bet shes making something**

 **PC: Ah, yes. The Butt Pie.**

 **TG: the what**

 **TG: butt pie**

 **TG: oh my fuck**

 **TG: I am going to get john or jane to cook that**

 **TG: no way am i going to miss out on that**

 **PC: Shall we get going then?**

 **TG: yeah sure**

 **TG: nice meeting you chara**

 **PC: Likewise, Dave Strider.**

 **TG: call me whatever i dont really care**

 **PC: Alright Strider.**

 **TG: aight cool**

Frisk and Dave proceeded to move on. Along the way they collected a multitude of stuff. Dave found his sylladex and explained how it worked to Frisk. Chara and Frisk were amazed, they had never had any inventory that had more than 8 slots before. And it was good for customization too. Feeling a bit generous, Dave gave them John's Array Modus which was gifted by his father to them with about 50 cards along with it.

They all stopped at a somewhat withered and blooming tree. At that very moment, Frisk's phone began to ring.

 _Hello my child. I-_ "Hello my child. I-"

"Tori…el. We're right here." Dave waved casually. Toriel looked sheepish.

"Oh dear, I apologize, I should not have left you for so long." Toriel placed a hand to her chest. Dave and Frisk waved her off.

"Tori, its fine. I mean Toriel." At Dave's response, Toriel giggled.

"Feel free to call me any nickname, little one. I would not mind at all, really! Now come, I must show you something. I was surprised for the extra company, but I managed to improvise!" Toriel led them through a doorway to a homey…well, home. "Welcome to my humble abode, children. And I have one more surprise…" Toriel brought two slices of what looked to be pie from behind her back.

"Surprise! Here is my specially made Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie!" Dave raised a hand.

"I so called it." Toriel blushed.

"Yes, I suppose I had made it glaringly obvious, hadn't I? Well-" She stopped her sentence short as Frisk shot Dave a knowing look.

"Is something burning…? I – well, um, make yourselves at home!" She dashed off to what Dave assumed was the kitchen. He turned to Frisk.

* * *

A/N: And here is the next chapter! Be warned, not long after this, updates will be _really_ sporadic and distanced, as long as my file for this story stays inaccessible. But I estimate that's around 2 - 3 chapters away, so don't worry about it!

Well, that is, if I decide to break their chatlog down to three separate chapters. Otherwise it'd be only 1 chapter before updates will be put on hold! And believe me, I'm already at the part where Dave and Frisk play with the snowball. I just need to access it before anything else, and then we'll be on our merry way!

Personally, I felt I should write it all out first before posting it, but then I've always been used to posting as I write. So I made myself a compromise; I'd write a few chapters ahead and update 5 chapters back to give me a sort of back up updating system if ever.

But anyways, I'm going to give you a warning about some parts you may or may not agree with, just in case.

 **Dave and Frisk will have a fast-developing relationship due to Frisk being more open and Dave willing to break out of his guarded shell for a little while.**

And naturally, as kids, they _should_ be at least more sociable than their older selves. In Dave's case anyway.

On another note, I may just post a side-fic focusing on little tidbits concerning both UT and HS. Karkat worrying about Dave, Sans POV (SPOILERS) and the Genocide run. I'm not too sure, but I'm considering it.

Ciao~


	6. home sweet-ass home YOU CAN FLY!

"Is something burning…? I – well, um, make yourselves at home!" She dashed off to what Dave assumed was the kitchen. He looked at Frisk.

 **TG: so what do we do now?**

 **CP: We explore our room of course!**

 **CP: Or rooms, if mom spared the other room.**

 **TG: woah wait**

 **TG: she was your mom**

 **CP: Yes! Previously, anyway.**

 **TG: another time shenanigan?**

 **CP: Well, it happens every time I choose to go live with her every pacifist run.**

 **TG: pacifist run**

 **TG: we really need to have that talk**

 **CP: Okay. Let's go to 'my room'. We'll get more privacy there.**

Frisk led Dave to a red room. They sat down on the floor letting Dave take the bed.

 **TG: so what is it with your version of time travel?**

 **CP: To be honest the very first time I fell down here I wasn't sure as well. All I knew is that I had them and they could save my life.**

 **TG: no kidding**

 **CP: But as I went farther and farther and RESETTED a few couple of times, I learned a lot.**

 **CP: First off, there are three main routes or 'timelines' as you and another friend of mine calls them.**

 **TG: okay what are they?**

 **CP: The True Pacifist, the Pacifist Neutral or just Neutral, and the…**

 **TG: genocide**

 **CP: H-how?**

 **TG: it all fits**

 **TG: you were going from good-bad**

 **TG: so if I were to assume it off that and your hesitance**

 **TG: its pretty f**

 **TG: freaking obvious that it would be genocide**

 **TG: because you save everyone in pacifist im guessing**

 **TG: so you do the opposite in the last one**

 **CP: Nice save there.**

 **CP: But don't worry about swearing around me. Just don't do it around monsters.**

 **TG: nah man i cant do that**

 **CP: And why not?**

 **TG: cause youre still a kid**

 **TG: and because youre a kid i cant swear as much as id like to**

 **CP: You were swearing just fine a while ago**

 **TG: yeah but that was because i was really stressed out then**

 **TG: had to sort through some stuff**

 **TG: so there**

 **CP: Hmm…**

 **CP: Well anyway, yes, those were the three paths I could take**

 **CP: The Neutral route has the most variations**

 **CP: Genocide has…well, depending on how you see it, as much times you'd need to RELOAD**

 **TG: obviously**

 **TG: you picked the hard route**

 **TG: the bosses are going to get harder**

 **CP: Yeah, right!**

 **CP: And the Pacifist…well**

 **CP: The two variations happen after MONSTERKIND is freed from Mt. Ebott**

 **TG: is that what this whole place is called**

 **CP: Tecnically, yes.**

 **CP: Monsters call this place the UNDERGROUND**

 **CP: And the UNDERGROUND resides under a mountain, Mt. Ebott.**

 **TG: makes sense**

 **TG: anything else**

 **CP: Yes, actually.**

 **CP: To reach these results I have to choose certain options**

 **CP: I assume this is how timelines vary from each other, correct?**

 **TG: you know for a kid who looks like ten and played from mud**

 **TG: your vocabulary sure has a lot of words stored in it**

 **CP: The librarians from above are really nice, Dave**

 **CP: If I manage to get the monsters out of here, I should have you meet them.**

 **TG: actually i dont think thats possible**

 **CP: Why not?**

 **TG: im from somewhere else remember**

 **CP: Oh…**

 **TG: dont worry i might come to visit**

 **TG: ill think of a way**

 **CP: Good!**

 **CP: I don't want to forget any of my friends**

 **CP: And that includes you!**

 **Dave held back the growing smile on his face at Frisk's look of pure DETERMINATION.**

 **TG: glad you care so much**

 **TG: i mean we just met and all**

 **TG: youre as sweet as sugar frisk**

 **TG: i might get cavities**

 **TG: like damn**

 **TG: then id have to go to the dentist**

 **TG: but then id have to refuse getting the cavities out**

 **TG: because theyre proof that i witnessed you being sweet**

 **TG: so for us id have to endure the pain**

Frisk stared at the screen then at Dave.

The screen

Dave

The screen

Dave

The screen.

 **CP: How can you type that fast?!**

 **TG: practice**

 **TG: also i ran out of time a lot**

 **TG: so i learned to type quicker than before**

 **TG: more like got used to it**

 **TG: but whatever**

 **TG: could you tell me more about this place**

 **CP: What would you like to know?**

 **TG: maybe a bit of history to get us started**

 **CP: Alright, well…**

 **CP: Long ago, Monsters and Humans lived together in harmony.**

 **TG: let me guess**

 **TG: they waged war for whatever reason**

 **CP: When is it not?**

 **TG: man why are all humans so stupid**

 **CP: You talk like you're not one of us.**

 **TG: thats cause im not**

 **TG: not anymore**

 **TG: ill tell you once your done with your story**

 **CP: I'll be counting you to that**

So engrossed with talking neither of them noticed Toriel peek in and giggle at the two. Well, Frisk never noticed her, and Dave simply noticed Toriel and acknowledged her with a nod. Toriel laughed softly and winked at him, then left them to talk.

 **TG: so**

 **TG: whats next**

 **CP: Right. The humans waged war with the monsters.**

 **CP: Monsters lost, and so Humans locked them all up in here and sealed them with a barrier.**

 **CP: And so, everything that falls down here can't go back up.**

 **TG: damn**

 **TG: no wonder i couldnt fly right back up**

 **CP: You can /fly/?**

 **TG: yep**

 **TG: comes with being a god**

 **CP: I suddenly want to play this game you played**

 **TG: dont**

 **TG: it aint worth it**

 **CP: Why not?**

 **TG: well if you wanna play it fine**

 **TG: but dont say i didnt warn you when some of your friends die in the process**

 **CP: O-O**

 **TG: exactly**

 **TG: do you really want the world to end**

 **TG: i sure didnt**

 **TG: and look where it got me**

 **TG: the bro who raised me dead**

 **TG: and the post-scratch bro having to be decapitated by me**

 **CP: Fair point…**

 **CP: Well, anyways, Chara was the first human to fall here;**

 **PC: Indeed, I was.**

 **TG: cool**

 **CP: And they were adopted by the royal family.**

 **CP: But they fell ill one day.**

 **CP: Chara told me this tidbit, but they poisoned themselves with buttercups after learning it was poisonous.**

 **TG: man please dont tell me it was a heroic suicide mission**

 **CP: It was**

 **TG: ugh**

 **TG: why**

 **CP: Chara had learned that a monster or human could pass through the barrier with a soul of the opposite kind.**

 **TG: why opposite**

 **CP: The barrier was sealed with seven human souls**

 **CP: Patience, Courage, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, and Determination.**

 **TG: neat**

 **CP: You also have the soul of DETERMINATION, but…**

 **PC: Its strange.**

 **TG: how is it strange**

 **TG: like does it have some weird black tentacles about them**

 **CP: Actually yes.**

 **CP: Its quite disturbing…**

 **CP: But that wasn't what caught our attention.**

 **CP: Along with having the color for PATIENCE, your soul has a few red…cogs? Moving and spinning around.**

 **TG: I think I know why its like that**

 **TG: but ill tell ya later**

 **TG: anything else**

 **CP: Oh right**

 **CP: So Asriel, the prince using Chara's soul, crossed the barrier carrying her body.**

 **TG: wow**

 **TG: please tell me this was a kid or something**

 **TG: because thats a really stupid choice an adult would make**

 **CP: Yes, Asriel was about Chara's age, and mine.**

 **TG: oh thank god**

 **TG: he didnt know any better**

 **CP: Well anyway, the humans assumed the worst and attacked Asriel.**

 **CP: Asriel, despite Chara's constant yells to at least defend himself, did not do anything.**

 **CP: Chara told me once that Asriel was fully prepared to kill six other humans.**

 **CP: But he didn't go through with it because at that time, he realized he couldn't kill these humans.**

 **CP: It would only cause more problems.**

 **TG: see this is why i dont like socializing with people like this**

 **CP: I thought you had friends?**

 **TG: i did but they didnt care about the world anyway**

 **TG: rose john and jade were all homeschooled for different reasons**

 **TG: rose because her mom was smart enough to teach her despite being drunk**

 **TG: she could answer a college book in an hour im telling you**

 **TG: john because he dealt with a bullying problem**

 **TG: jade because she was isolated on an island and her grandfather died when she was six leaving her dog to take care of her**

 **TG: her dog was perfectly capable because he was a first guardian**

 **TG: but he was still a dog**

 **TG: so jade kinda grew weird**

 **TG: but a good weird**

 **CP: You sound fond of her**

 **TG: why wouldnt i be fond of my own girlfriend**

 **CP: Girlfriend? You look so young**

 **TG: frisk i started the game when i was thirteen**

 **CP: But…you look like a ten year old!**

 **TG: exactly**

 **TG: im supposed to look like a twenty year old**

 **CP: O-O**

 **TG: yep**

 **CP: …**

 **CP: Moving on.**

Frisk told Dave about the plan of gathering the seven human souls, including their own. Dave asks how they managed to free everyone while getting out alive.

Frisk simply grinned.

CP: You'll see.

Dave, accepting this response, just nodded his head.

* * *

A/N:

...

Okay, so I know I told you all that I'd update about a _month_ ago, but things came up and I couldn't get my laptop (the only one with the available copies btw) at the moment.

I'm so very sorry. You may take out the pitchforks and burn me at the stake now.

If I wasn't already burning red from embarrassment.

I was so _sure_ I'd be able to update! Honest! But then. Urrrghh.

So to make up for it, I decided to give you a 1.5 k word long chap. It's like, thrice more than my usual.

And I would write longer, if it didn't ruin the pacing I have with the fic. The timing of each chapter is crucial to me, you know?

If you're still willing to read my fic after this, then I thank you for putting up with my shit.


	7. literally what they could be doing now

***You don't recognize this plant. Neither do I.**

"It's a…wait, I don't know what that's actually called."

 ***Oh…it's a sausage plant! Or at least that's what it says in the book.**

"Yea, did say that. From now on I shall dub thee sausage king."

 ***You wonder why I placed my hands over your ears. What the hell, Dave? Frisk may know cusses, but they sure as hell don't know _that_.**

"Bluh. Better late than never."

* **That isn't the point!**

"What were you trying to say, Dremurr?"

 ***Don't even make me say it.**

"Say what?"

 ***Sau- NOPE.**

"Heh."

* * *

"So...Toriel is a pun addict."

 ***What's the problem with that?**

"John would've loved her. I can almost imagine it...my worst nightmare."

 ***I ask you how he'll react to Sans, then...**

"Wait...there are more of the puns?"

 ***...Yes?**

"Gog-fucking-dammit!"

* * *

 ***I remember this room...it used to be mine...though I rarely used it.**

"Why?"

 ***Huh? Oh, I wasn't really comfortable sleeping alone. I sneaked into Asriel's room every night. At one point I never really bothered with the room anymore.**

"Huh. You two sound really close."

 ***What gave it away?**

"Oh don't you sass me young..wait...what are you?

 ***DETERMINATION.**

"No, seriously. What -"

 *** DE. TER. MI. NA. TION.**

"Wow, okay."


	8. shits about to get real hot

"Oh hello children. Would you like to listen to a snail fact?" Dave watched silently as Frisk signed something to Toriel while Chara translated for Dave.

"Frisk is asking where the exit to the Ruins are." They stated, sighing. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you upset?"

Chara looked at him with a humorless smile. They didn't answer immediately, looking at Frisk and Toriel; solemn.

"Ever since Az and I died, mom wasn't the same anymore…She has to realize that if she loves someone, she needs to let them go. That's what I was taught, anyway…" They trailed off as Toriel grew more and more distressed.

"I know it ain't my place to say this, but people change with each experience they go through. I mean, shit, if the world was just perfect, then none of this would've transpired. Amiright?" Dave tried to reassure them, but it didn't seem to be working.

Chara looked to the side with a dark look, remembering the old routes they used to do with Frisk.

 _Do you really…hate me that much?_

 _Even if I disappear, this world will live on!_

 _I still believe in you!_

 _Why not settle this over a cup of tea?_

 _Please don't kill me…_

 _I can't afford not to care anymore._

 **If we really are friends…you won't come back.**

"…Stay here. I have to go do something." Toriel rushed out of the room. Frisk gave Chara a thumbs up. The ghost nodded in response. Frisk grabbed hold of Dave's hand and tugged him to the staircase he never inspected (or noticed, for that matter) and let Frisk drag them downwards.

"This is the way to the exit?" Dave asked Toriel, who stopped walking. The motherly woman dared not look at them, eyes hard and resolute.

"Go to your room."

Frisk shook their head indignantly. Dave, free from Frisk's hold – damn the kid had a strong grip – crossed his arms.

"You can't just keep us here like we're helpless, Toriel," He tried to reason, but Toriel seemed to be having none of it.

"You are helpless, and I will. Can't you see that this is for your own good? Go upstairs. Now." She resumed putting one foot in front of the other.

Dave looked at Chara. They had a look that said; 'see?' And then he snorted.

"What is so funny?" Toriel narrowed her eyes, eyeing the blonde a little. Dave stayed silent for a moment before he squared his shoulders from its relaxed position and looked at her eye to eye, a little quirk of the lips showing on his ever stoic looking facade.

"Oh you know, just thinking about how **hilarious** the Monsters of the Underground's expressions would be if they found out that one of their kind, the kindest of all monsters to be exact, were kidnapping two children. Think of how scandalous that little bit of info would be. Shame, I still didn't get my McDonald's happy meal. Ironically, of course." Frisk snorted and Chara looked confused. They signed something to Chara and the ghost's eyes widened in realization and proceeded to roll their eyes at Dave.

I have to wonder, why the ironic statement though…Chara thought to themselves.

Toriel also looked confused for a moment but returned serious. She stopped at a wide area.

"This is your last chance, go back or else." She threatened. Dave, having enough of her warnings because come on, she didn't expect them to be **that** stupid, right?

Yeah, she was a nice lady, but there was no actual connection between her and Dave. Frisk maybe, but him? He only met the goat lady today. They were **not** close. Plus she fucking left them to fend for themselves in the RUINS, which by the way were still infested in monsters. Easy, but the sheer number of them were overwhelming…

"Go back where, home?" Toriel brightened up at the word.

"Yes, home!"

"Home is above us, hence us trying to pass. Ring ring, police? Yeah, I can't find my way back. I'm right underneath a mountain right now and the only way out is being blocked by a motherly goat lady. What should I do, chief?" Chara was rolling in the…air? Yeah, well, they were laughing their ass off. Frisk pouted playfully, not at all offended that Dave was kind of insulting their mom. They HAVE spent their days with Chara, whose insults never ceased to end. They meant well, but the sarcasm…

Let's just say it was higher than Mt. Fuji.

Toriel's expression however, stilled Dave's rather pointless ramble and forced him to actually _not_ take this for granted, for once. He had already seen that expression several times before, thank you very much and being the receiver of it was _not_ a fun experience. At all.

"Fine. If you so insist, I will let you pass. However!" Toriel's hands blazed a mesmerizing orange. Frisk blinked once, and Chara mumbled 'oh great, here come the fireballs…', and Dave…

Was downright surprised; and a little impressed. It showed by his face, but not so much. His mouth was agape and his eyebrows were scrunched up.

Holy shit.

Toriel went from harmless and cuddly to fucking bad-ass queen in no sweat. If this what monsters were like, then Dave was screwed. Really, severely screwed.

This wasn't even ironic bullshit anymore. It was…well, there were certain degrees of irony in it, but still.

What the _hell_.

"Only, and only if, you are able to strike me down, will I let you through this gate." She gestured to the doors behind her. She turned back to them.

"Let us begin."

* * *

A/N: Hey! Guess who wants to apologize by posting another chapter? Me!

Anyway, this won't take long, promise. But from here on out I wanted to update at only once a month because my schedule _really_ doesn't want me to update each week. So. Once a month. Yes.

But hey, at least you have a (hopefully fulfilled) set date to look forward to, yes? I shall post the next chapter on...hmmm... Let's say October 10? Yes. Then every tenth of the month after that. That way, I can make sure I'm posting semi-quality (I'm _trying!_ ) work at a regular interval.

Ciao~


	9. shattered like fckn glass, man

"Let us begin."

CP: At least it's somewhat different now?

PC: Frisk, you of all people should know that if this happens there's an anomaly within the timeline

TG: no there isnt

TG: checked when i met tori and you

TG: ie i paused time and stuff

TG: like a pro

TG: cause that's what i am

TG: just so you know i paused time again

TG: so we could have this conversation

TG: dont thank me

TG: i dont need it

TG: a cool guy never needs words of thanks

CP: Why not? Gratitude is a form of courtesy.

TG: cause

TG: striders dont do that

TG: they know in their hearts

TG: and gogdamn that sounds cheesy but yknow

TG: irony

TG: anyway they dont need thanks cause they know deep within the pits of their calm heart

TG: that its being thanked

TG: and thats enough for us striders

PC: At least go back to the matter at hand…

TG: oh right yeah goat lady

Dave replayed the time once more and prepared to face Toriel.

 **[ACT]**

 **[CHECK]**

 **TORIEL**

 **ATK: 80**

 **DEF:80**

 **HP: 800**

 ***Knows what's best for you.**

"Okay that is complete and utter bull, are you kidding me?" Dave groaned lightly. Toriel narrowed her eyes (damn she got large eyes, you cannot narrow eyes a second time).

"Fight me or go back!" Toriel raised her hand and levitated several flaming bullets. Dave hunched down and prepared to dodge her…flaming fireballs? Dave thought they were typical at first, but seeing it now…

 _Holy hell…Why wasn't there a_ _flame-based_ _aspect in Sburb again?_ He thought as she threw them at him and Frisk. He jumped, and to his surprise, he jumped higher than what he usually reached – eight feet because god-tier, ha fucking ha – about two feet higher than normal. So, ten feet.

Frisk, being a regular human, stared in awe as Dave passed them. Dave landed back on the ground with a grunt, sidestepping a stray fire ball.

"That all you got?" Toriel never said anything and continued to attack.

The battle droned on, Dave and Frisk dodging, Toriel continuing to launch fireballs at them.

Because Dave was taking up much of Toriel's attention, she did not see both their health bars deplete quite deliberately. Actually, no one ever noticed Frisk's HP go down below _five…_

 **[ACT]**

 **[TALK]**

"Toriel, let us through. We don't want to fight." Toriel's hands blazed brighter than ever.

"Then you will never survive! Show me you are truly capable of taking care of yourselves!" In a flash, she threw a barrage of fireballs. Dave leaned far to the right, leaving Frisk to –

 _SHIT!_

Dave watched in concealed horror as Frisk fell limp on the ground, soul growing faint each passing second.

He turned to Toriel who looked ready to cry, but her body wasn't responding properly. He'd deal with Toriel later. Right now he –

 _Shatter._

 _What in the absolute fuck…_ Dave's mouth went slack as Frisk's determination shattered in front of him, a second too late in savaging the pieces.

"…" Dave knelt in front of Frisk. He couldn't say a word. Just…what?

The rest of the world blurred around him, and Dave found himself back in front of the entrance.


	10. hold up, rewind what the fuck?

The rest of the world blurred around him, and Dave found himself back in front of the entrance.

His eyes barely widened, but that really was Strider equivalent to hella fucking shocked. Because really, what in the name of fuck?!

 ***You tap Dave's shoulder to get his attention.**

Dave whirled around to find Frisk waving happily. Chara was smirking.

 **CP: Sorry Dave, did I scare you?**

 **TG: hell yeah you did**

 **TG: what the fuck**

 **TG: oh wait**

 **TG: right**

 **TG: time travel**

 **CP: Yup!**

 **CP: Pretty handy, right?**

 **TG: just**

 **TG: dont scare me like that again jesus christ**

 **CP: It's a good thing Chara and I aren't Catholic, huh?**

 **TG: yeah but**

 **TG: im serious**

 **TG: no kid should ever go through what you have**

 **TG: especially you**

 **PC: I'll have you know that Frisk and I lived for a long time in a weird sense.**

 **TG: but you never got a chance to grow up**

 **TG: did you**

Frisk and Chara did not remark on that fact. It was better left alone.

 **CP: No…we always reset before we even got out of fourth grade…**

 **TG: see**

 **CP: Have you finished school, Dave?**

 **TG: well i was 13 when things went down**

 **TG: and im pretty sure i missed three years of it due to being on a meteor**

 **PC: Is it a good idea to ask why exactly you were on a meteor, which, by the way, is apparently a *perfectly* safe idea to go sailing on for, I'm sorry, did you say three years?**

 **TG: im here and im alive**

 **TG: arent i**

 **CP: Why don't we just have Dave retell this scarily interesting tale of a game that I think destroyed his world?**

 **CP: Did I get that right?**

 **TG: yeah**

 **TG: and**

 **TG: sure**

Frisk tugged Dave to the entrance of Toriel's humble abode once more.

"Man, how do you not get tired of doing the same shit over and over again? I'm already getting pissed over having to repeat this mind fuckery again. And it's only been once."Dave tapped his foot, he and Chara watching Frisk talk with Toriel about snail pie.

"I don't know. It just feels so exhilarating watching all these events unfold, and trying to make a different outcome each and every time. Don't you feel the same?" Chara glanced at Dave who sighed.

"You don't know how frustrating time travel really is, do you?" Chara tilted their head like any child would, if with more sarcasm and intellect. Which was probably true in her case.

"Please enlighten me."

Maybe.

"Nothing but trouble. Like I said before, you have to keep each timeline stable, or else they'll veer off to become a doomed one. Sometimes doomed timelines and dead ones have their shitty way of biting you in the ass. I'm not even kidding."

"How?" Dave tilted his glasses down slowly, giving the barest view of his eyes. (He was dead serious right now.) To say Chara was surprised was a bit off. Instead, they were intrigued by the same shade of red irises they shared with the blonde. Huh. Who would've thought?

"They just do. And if you keep creating these timelines without knowing what exactly will actually bite you in the ass, well. Good luck, is all I can say." Dave shrugged.

"Hmm…Well, we've had out fair share in that department, I assure you."

"That's good."

Chara looked at him questioningly. "Not going to ask about it?" Dave shrugged again.

"You looked uncomfortable talking about it. Like, you may try not to show it, but I can recognize from a mile away that from the way you narrow your eyes and you posture tensing a bit from the relaxed position, you really don't wanna recount those memories. Its like a taboo, a forbidden action. Like, the ten commandments sort of dealie, you feelin' me?"

Dave internally cursed himself for sounding a lot like Rose. Siblings indeed.

Then again the psycho analysis shit was taught by his bro, and by Dirk. Shit was crammed into his head like a fucking mini-van full of students on a fieldtrip. Only less smelly and sweaty.

Chara looked a tad winded from the long-ass unnecessary ("man, it ain't unnecessary!" ***Sure, Dave.** "Goddamn it!") explanation.

"I see. Well, I don't mind talking about it per say, its just a conversation I'd rather have in private."

They watched silently as Frisk helped Toriel cook dinner this time, starting a flour battle with her. Toriel was giggling with glee as Frisk signed various jokes to keep her distracted.

"Okay. One private chat, here we go."

* * *

A/N: I'm alive! Thankfully!

So yeah here's the new chapter, this time about 800 words! (Specifically 795, but who's counting?)

We're still not caught up with the AO3 version, which is already nearing the Skeleton Brother Duo Arc. It's like, on the line boundary itself.

But anyways, not to worry! I'm still updating here, its just slower since is a _bitch_ and anyone continuously uploading here without encountering problems - or at the very least, used to it, has my full on respect.

So just hang on to your seats, yeah? It's still, let's say, about 5-6 chapters (If I paced this the same way I did before) before you munchkins reach the gate. Again. Woohoo.

Also, if I hadn't mentioned it before, I've completely fucked up the events in Snowdin (the puzzle sequences) so its going to go a bit different for the sake of originality and convenience. That is all.

[Last reminder that a blog for this story exists in Tumblr. Just search stuckunderground then stick a 'dot tumblr dot com' to that shit and _BAM!_ You're there.]


	11. Side A: Chara and Frisk

"Okay. One private chat, here we go." Dave turned tail and walked towards the room Frisk let him stay at.

"A room private enough?" He turned back to the amused ghost.

"I suppose." Dave stared at Chara for a spilt second, the sentence and their snarky attitude reminding him of Rose.

Once they were inside, Dave floated up into the air, lying back, crossing his legs and putting his hand behind his head. Chara stared at him for a moment, but shook their head and floated beside him.

"So?"

"Hm…Well, should I start off with the first time Frisk and I chose to FIGHT?"

"Sure."

"I'll just shorten it down if you don't mind."

Dave made a noise of agreement, listening intently. Chara took a breath.

"It started when I was discussing the possibility of different choices leading to different results to Frisk." Chara leaned back.

* * *

I asked Frisk; what if we chose the FIGHT button the next time, Frisk? At first they were hesitant, I understood, it isn't easy killing someone, much less someone you knew. So I let off on the topic. But Frisk and I…we grew bored.

Yes, I know, really bad idea, but I didn't know any better that time, so stop giving me that look.

Anyway, we RESET. The next thing we knew, we were turning every monster to dust left and right.

…Dave, there are literally only three to five monsters from a family that are easily fought. Yes, you've been running to the same set of creatures every time. Don't be a petulant brat about it. Stop pouting.

Anyway, we reached Toriel's fight. And we…killed her. Every time we killed a monster, there was this addicting power surging and swelling within us, just waiting to lash out. What? It's the best way I can describe it, so hush.

It was…new. We got carried away. We killed most of our friends and…well.

We were unstoppable. But Frisk? They got a hold of themselves and pleaded with me to RESET. I was too far gone, so I didn't listen. Yes, I know, I don't look murderous right now. There's an explanation for that if you would so kindly listen.

We reached the Hall of Judgement. You'll see what it is soon, but yeah. We had killed nearly every monster then. Every monster who could fight, every monster that posed a threat against what we thought was our goal.

All except one. I'm not going to tell you who it is, but they're really, really, strong. At first, we thought they would be easy to beat because they'd never been a problem in the runs we've experienced, aside from the casual death threat now and then, and added to the fact that they only had 1 HP. Do I look like I'm joking? No, they really had 1 HP.

We really had thought it would be simple. Slash them to dust and carry on to what we thought was the final Boss.

Turns out? They were THE final boss we had to take seriously. Because at that point, we were nearing the end. One more level until we had god-like powers. LV 20.

LV? Oh, that stands for LOVE, as you know, which stands for Levels of Violence. Why are you so surprised? Don't joke with me I saw your jaw slack for a split second.

…Again, what does irony have to do with this? LOVE and Levels of Violence…oh. I get it now. Is that how irony works?

And yes, 20. You're level 10, right? How'd you get such a high number? Oh, right. I understand, you don't want to recount the tales. Sure. Anyway, that monster?

God, that battle was one of the trickiest, if I've had to say anything about it. Why are you snickering? Trickster? You are so weird. Anyway, what was different about the battle was; they didn't follow the regular rules of a monster; a monster can't dodge, but they could. It was surreal at first. But we got used to it.

And just when we thought we had them, they pulled other tricks up their sleeves. It was frustrating, but really, really, fun. What set them apart from any other monster was that they were creative and was nearly unpredictable. They also had those stupid teleportation powers of theirs. Well, no, they aren't stupid, but the fact that they kept using them were. I couldn't get a clear shot.

It took Frisk and I just about 500 RELOADS just to get on even ground with him. We were pretty determined then, but Frisk was faltering. With them faltering, I was as well.

But I pushed on. I was going to see the end of this. We might never have had the chance to. I wanted to feel that surge of power again, the adrenaline rushing through my body, the sweat and blood and dust surrounding me. It was worth it. Or at least, I thought it was.

The only thing that threw us for a loop was their special attack, if you could even call it that. The whole underground fights with a turn base strategy. Yeah, suck-ish, but rules are rules. Oh, you're already used to them, you just don't want to waste your time on them? Al…right?

Their special attack was…nothing. Literally nothing. It was our turn to dodge and they were the attacker at that moment. It was smart. Really well done. I did not anticipate it, and Frisk was too far gone to care about the battle in and of itself. But…

But if they could break the rules of fighting, so could we. Frisk didn't try to stop what I was doing.

So I bade for time. I waited. Until they fell asleep. You see, we had drained him quite a lot during our fight. So obviously he'd sleep.

And slowly, I inched towards the FIGHT button. I killed them.

I went on and put an end to Asgore. Poor guy had never noticed I was human.

Irony again? I don't get it this time. Hey, no, stop, don't ruffle my hair, this is serious!

I took Asgore down. I saw Flowey as well. He was warning Asgore beforehand of my presence, but I had already heard him. When I slashed Asgore, he sent a multitude of his pellets on my father. I was hesitating. Could I really kill this him?

Dave, its much more complicated than that. You don't know who Flowey really is, do you? He's my brother, Asriel. Or, well, used to be. Experiments happened, Dave. I…don't really want to recount those moments of my life. Thank you.

Anyway, I just closed my eyes – Frisk had gone deathly silent at that point – and slashed Flowey. That was the final straw.

I broke.

Luckily, not to broken enough. Frisk was able to snap me out of it, and then?

We slowly stopped. It wasn't easy, but…we did it. We killed less monsters each run, and when we got to the Judgment hall?

We accepted their MERCY, only to be stabbed in the back. I know we deserved it, but dammed if I say it didn't hurt like hell. It's not a very fun experience to be stabbed from behind and in front, Dave.

And after that, we RESET. Again, and again. We grow bored…but I don't think Frisk ever wants to resort back to what we did. Not anymore. Still, we're trapped in the delusions of our own power…

Until now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi hello I'm late but I managed

Go over to AO3 to find out why I wasn't able to update, under 'Time Shenanigans and a Load of Bull'. I'm much farther over there.

But anyways, here you go! Chara's story. I'm sorry if this isn't as heart-wrenching as it needs to be considering the circumstances, but this is meant to be a light-hearted, stress relief story filled with some everyday humor and bad jokes.

That aside though, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Don't worry about whether or not I'll update, I still have plenty of juice; i just don't have time. I'll tell you when I won't be updating anymore though, which I personally hope never happens before the story ends.


	12. Side B: Dave

Chara looked at Dave. His face was as blank as ever. But if Chara had the mind to remove his shades, they would've seen the dark hue swimming through his eyes.

Frisk peeked into the room.

"Oh, hey Frisk."

 _I told him about the first genocide._ Chara thought. Frisk blinked, but nodded in understanding.

[ ***You tell Dave and I that you managed to get Toriel to let you go.** ] Chara said, surprised. Dave smirked.

"Well, that was some way. How'd you do it?" Frisk shrugged.

CP:I just talked to her once we were done cleaning up, one on one.

Dave whistled. "Sweet."

Then and there Frisk noticed something they should've noticed before.

[ ***Pff…You ask Dave how in the world can he fly, but then you realize he told you that you could fly before.** ] Frisk pouted at Chara. The ghost shrugged and sent a small smirk at their host.

Frisk sat between them, on the floor. Whether out of pity or of convenience, Dave and Chara floated down until they were 3 inches from the floor. Hey, the air was comfy.

[ ***You ask Dave when is he gonna tell you about his story. I'm curious as well.** ]

Dave didn't answer immediately. Could he risk telling these two?

"Strider, tell us. I've told you ours, it's only fair."

"That's playing dirty."

"I didn't say I was clean."

Ah, fuck it.

Seriously, this was going to be a headache and a half.

"So, uh, I guess all this happened when my friends and I played – a stupid move to be honest – a computer game called SBURB," he started, Chara and Frisk leaning slightly forward to listen in more. Dave's voice went a tad more softer than before, though they didn't know why.

Wait, you don't know about computers, Dreemurr? That is like the saddest statement slash question I've ever heard in my entire life. And since I lived about 4 centuries before this, that's saying something. Mark my words – See? You HAVE seen computers before. I've gotta thank this Alphys chick when I see her.

…Are you serious? You didn't even know about the phone? Have you been living under a rock? …Okay, yeah, a mountain IS a hunk of rock ain't it? But still.

Right, right, getting off track. Anyway, so when we played this game, loads of shenanigans happened. The point of the game was to create a new universe, but to do that, there are certain bullshit – I'm sorry there's just no other way to explain it – requirements we had to fulfill.

Like for instance, our 'session' – a session is a version of a game played by a certain number of players by the way – wasn't exactly the right one. I think we had a…uh…I actually can't remember the classification of our session, but all I remember is that is was impossible as hell, I'm telling you.

Before we get into the deeper parts, I think I should be tellin you bout them basics. See, the first step of the game is to end the world. Yup, as soon as you play SBURB, you summon three planets, Derse Prospit and Skaia – I'll tell you bout those later – and consequently summon a good number of meteors which are supposed to head for Skaia but thanks to its defense mechanism those meteors were transported to land on your home planet instead. For the players not to end up into kebobs for lunch, they needed to find a quick escape. This is where the basic components of SBURB come into play.

So, second step is to do shit and make sure you're not dead once everything is said and done. You get transported to what we call the inciphisphere, or was it the medium? Hell if I remember, its been really long like I said. You tend to forget small details over time.

Once you escape the end of the world, you have to pass seven gates in your new planet, that's right the players get planets that are related to their title. Like, I'm the Knight of Time, so I get the planet Land of Heat and Clockwork, LOHAC for short, which contains my personal elements mixed with that of my aspect. I did say I was hot. What, don't believe me? That's harsh.

Anyways, I did quests, killed imps for grist, leveled up, and passed the gates. Well, I think the others did that anyway. I time hopped from place to place, looping currency so we'd be loaded.

Yeah, I know I said time travel was dangerous, but I didn't know it back then. I didn't really get the extent of my powers. Plus I had a Seer who makes sure everything goes smoothly, so it was controlled. Somehow. Along the way a lot of dead mes would pop up, but it wasn't that troublesome.

So, like, after passing the gates I think you have to die, if your dreamself hasn't yet. Why? Obviously to ascend to Godtier, or what you commonly know as godhood I guess.

The group of players have to meet certain things for the game to work. Namely, a time and a space player. The space player's main purpose is to give way to creation to the new universe. A time player's purpose is to provide a way to RESET the whole game if things go down the metaphorical drain. And that's exactly what happened to us.

Of course, like any other game, we had to RESET, because we realized our game was fucked. I won't tell you how, that would make this longer, and I think we have until tomorrow for this right? Right.

Anyway, the RESET was to SCRATCH a time player's…well, the other time player I know uses music boxes to RESET, but mine was to literally SCRATCH the huge ass disc on my planet.

We succeeded in SCRATCHING, but like hell were we going to get affected as well. So we escaped like we were being chased by apes in Temple Run. I'm really going to have to tell you about 2015 soon, Dreemurr.

Rose and I ended up with our guides on a meteor while Jade and John broke the fourth wall – no I'm not even kidding, nor is this irony. She fucking broke the fourth wall and went through it. End. Of. Story. – And then we had to travel through the veil – which to be honest I don't want to explain anytime soon – for about three years until we reached the new session.

The new session had four players that reflected us, rather our guardians. Mine was Dirk Strider, Rose's was Roxy Lalonde, Jade's was Jake English, and John's was hot mamma Crocker – I mean Jane Crocker. Yeah.

They went through a bunch of shit we did as well, and this is taking too long so I'll just wrap this up as quickly as possible. We were split up into a bunch of different teams, also John and Roxy came from a doomed timeline but they were still the alphas for some reason so that's that. Anyway, we fought, we almost lost, but then we got through shit. I didn't know how the other battles went, but me and Dirk ended the battle because I cut off his head and the other heads behind him. Believe me I was just about ready to puke but it was his idea in the first place, plus he had done this to himself too, according to him.

But anyways, we won, we watched the frog hatch into a new universe and/or multi-verse (because you guys are here) and helped with cultivating the land we now owned. Which is actually bigger than Earth so we don't get overcrowded.

 ***Wow...you say, amazed by Dave's story. It made little sense to you, but in a way that it made sense as well.**

 ***You had no idea how that worked but it was how you understood it so it was all good.**

 ***Though I honestly think you would be 'good' with anything.**

 ***What? It** **'s the truth, Frisk. Stop looking at me like that.**

"Yeah, jacked up story, right?" Dave snorted humorlessly.


	13. incorrect quotation used infamously

***You begin to suspect Dave doesn't really like talking about this, so he told you a long version in return for not asking questions in his wake.**

 ***You are quite fine with this, however, so you don't mind. Plus, you wanted to show Dave the rest of the underground.**

Frisk and Chara didn't say anything. After letting Dave sit there for a few more moments, Frisk stood up and tugged at his sweater.

"Whoa, hey, kid – " Dave weakly protested but honestly was glad Frisk decided to not do anything about his situation anymore.

Frisk dragged him out into where Toriel usually sat. She was at the dining table instead of the small couch however, and it looked like she was packing a few objects. Frisk knocked on the wall once, and Toriel spun around surprised. After blinking, her eyes seemed to soften in sadness.

"Ah, my children. You ought to be prepared if you so wish to face the outside world, should you not?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Here," She handed them two packs each. "You will need these. Inside is a small subspace for at least 10 items, and I have already occupied 3 with extra clothing, hot cocoa, and butterscotch pie."

Dave froze. _What?_ He didn't – this wasn't – was this _supposed_ to happen? He didn't remember Bro ever doing this for him when he first went to school –

 _Rose looked at him with solemn eyes. "You, out of all of us, Dave, were brought up the worst. As strong and as selfless your brother may be, he_ ** _never_** _raised you right. So it would be obvious that you don't get the concept of simple affection." At this she put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"But we won't give up, David._ ** _I will personally see to it,_** _that you won't have to live thinking that you don't have anyone to rely on now." He was about to oppose, but Rose held up a hand._

 _"Before you think of this as some sort of pity, it isn't. I'll do this because I_ ** _don't_** _like seeing you like this Dave. Not even Dirk denies physical attention, yet you seem to recoil from the mere mention of it." She tells him bluntly. Hesitantly, and after a lot more persuasion, he gives in._

 _And the grins Karkat, Rose, Jade, John, and hell even the_ ** _Alphas_** _give him make it all the more worth removing his barriers._

"Dave, my dear? Hello?" Dave flinched a bit from the paw waving gently in front of his face. He saw Frisk on the top of the staircase, looking concerned, while Toriel crouched in front of him, the owner of the white paw that snapped him out of his trip to memory land.

"Oh, sorry man, got lost in the memories up in here, ya know?" Dave told them, hand knocking his brain. He also noticed he had the sling bag around him now. Huh. He must've unconsciously put it on.

Toriel didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off. She led them downstairs, explaining a bit about the history of monsters, which Frisk had known already but didn't interrupt Toriel because Dave was listening intently.

(You never did know how much information you'd need.)

Once they arrived at the gates, Toriel reached down to their pitiful height of 3 feet.

"My children," she began, Dave not correcting her (because she looked so serious and rule numero uno when dealing with motherly women was to never interrupt them when they were serious. ) "Outside of these gates lie the rest of the Underground, yours to explore and yours to decide. Usually I would make any human that tries to get out of these gates fight me, but you, my child," Toriel points at Frisk "Has given me reason not to do so. However, I ask only one thing of you."

She looked them both straight on, fiery passion burning in her eyes. Dave now realized why she was queen in the first place.

She didn't bow down to anyone.

Again, hell hath no fury on a woman. Scorned or otherwise.

"Please, please have MERCY on the monsters here."

* * *

Yes, I'm alive. don't shit yourselves.

sorry about the late shit. things have been hectic and i can officially say that while ill remember to update once a month there is no utter fucking guarantee about the consistency of the updates. maybe ill update like, a week or so after, maybe a few days, but yeah. you get the idea.


	14. mercy - fight - defend

"Please, _please_ have MERCY on the monsters here." Surprise donned Frisk's face. Wasn't it usually ' _be good, my child_ '? Then again, Dave was here so maybe he changed something, like how he said every timeline was different no matter how similar.

Time was hard to understand, much less master, Frisk realized with growing horror.

Toriel continued. "Of course, protect yourselves if need be, but every monster here is special. They _do not_ use violence against others, and some are extremely fragile. While I may want peace with humans, but...my people come first." Frisk and Dave nodded. Life was not to be toyed with, they learned in their own set of experiences.

"So I ask of you, please, do not hurt anyone unnecessarily." She smiled sadly at them. Her smile had turned into that of the letter 'o', however, when both humans ran up to hug her, unseen ghost hugging her from behind as well.

"We're going to miss you, goat mom." Dave murmured. This was all too nerve wracking for him, especially the mere fact of having physical contact with someone, but with Toriel, Dave couldn't care less.

She had grown onto Dave and he didn't want anyone else to be his mom.

There was Roxy, but she was doting older mama bear sister more than anything.

Toriel fit the category of ultimate mom. Like seriously. Flaws and everything.

"Go now. Do not look back and come for me anymore, I would not be able to bear it. Be safe…" Toriel spared them a longing glance, then walked away from them, never looking back.

Dave was silent for a moment then turned back to Frisk and Chara, only to see the former quite concerned while the latter was…

Chara was _crying?_

Well, they weren't bawling their eyes out, per se, rather, they hunched their shoulders and their back stiffened, as if forcing themselves not to cry. The lip biting was another factor to be considered, as well.

But of course…

Dave, while being able to look nonchalantly calm and collected on the outside, always had his mentality on overdrive, and prone to panic-induced states; especially in very emotionally distressing situations.

This was most definitely one of those times.

 _Okay, shit, ghosty's crying, what the fuck do I do here?! I've never comforted a kid before, much less an incorporeal form who has lived as much as I have._ Dave held back a grimace. He looked at Frisk, who shrugged helplessly. They hadn't a single clue what to do, either.

"Uh, Dreemurr," Dave stepped a bit closer, which ended up in Chara abruptly stopping their tears and looking him straight in the eye. A little _too_ close for comfort.

"You did _not_ see anything." They glanced at Frisk, who gave them an innocently confused look, then turned back to Dave, who was nodding dumbly.

"Consider myself _obliviated_ then." He said a tad softer than usual. He knew red eyes were uncommon, but this kid was the epitome of 'creepy' when they set their head into it. Though it could be a side-effect from being incorporeal. He wasn't all into theorizing, so he didn't try to glean more hypothesis from his already fucked up brain.

He did not need more stress thank you very much. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets after fiddling with his pack. He turned to them both.

"Well…alright, let's keep going then. Lead the way, Frisk." Frisk flashed him a small grin and a quick 'race- you!' to the blonde before dashing off. Dave followed right after.

"No fair, bro. Warn a man next time, yeah?"

 ***You stuck your tongue out at Dave.**

"Eh," Dave shrugged. "Suit yourself." He disappeared with a crack and appeared a few feet ahead of the mute.

 ***** ** _Now_** **who isn't fair?**

"Payback is sweet, kid."

 ***You adamantly refuse to be called a kid when Dave himself is a kid.**

"Your point being? I'm still three years older than you, squirt."

 ***You are not a squirt!**

Dave and Frisk finally arrived at the end of the long hallway. Good grief, how long was that path? About 60 meters? Talk about a workout.

They passed through the gate, Frisk quietly ranting about how it wasn't fair that while they were terribly exhausted, Dave did not even seem to be _winded_. Said boy shrugged.

"Take it or leave it," he said in response. Frisk only pouted, which made Dave ruffle their hair in retaliation, sending Frisk yelping and grumbling.

All in all, it was a pretty pleasant moment.

* * *

All three came into view of an eerie patch of grass.

Out of it came Flowey, who began to mock them.

"Oh, so you think you're _so clever_ , manipulating that woman into not fighting you just to get out of the battle. **_I know what happened to you._** " He sneered. Frisk looked down at the ground a bit sullenly, not really liking it when Flowey brought up times when they died, but did not put up a fight as it was normal for them.

Dave was a different case entirely.

"Better than having someone who clearly _cares_ about you _fight you_ , but then I guess you wouldn't understand that, flower boy."

Flowey hissed in response.

"I'm no flower boy, peasant! Learn your place."

Dave raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

Frisk had to giggle in response. _Says the one who_ is _the flower._ Chara, hearing their thoughts, let out a snort before controlling themselves.

"Ugh, enough of your silly mind games! Be warned, _humans,_ " His tone was menacing, but Dave wasn't affected, and neither was Frisk. Frisk's expression was just hard to decipher at times, while Dave honestly did not give nigh a single fuck.

"You've chosen the easy way out, the _coward's_ way out," Flowey continued. "But I wonder what would happen if some relentless murderer were to encounter you? Would you still SPARE them, like a total weakling, or will you _**?**_ " The flower laughed his usual creepy-ass laugh, before shooting back down into the ground and disappearing to somewhere someone like him usually disappears to.

Dave frowned for a minuscule second before going back to his default blank state. Frisk waved them over to the gate, finding nothing wrong with what had transpired, already having been used to the insults hurled at them. Dave automatically strode towards them, but his mind was elsewhere.

 _To be honest, I'd rather DEFEND. MERCY can only work so much, and if I really were against a relentless murderer…_ ** _well. I hope they know I won't take anything standing down._** Dave's eyes, had his shades been gone, would seem darker (or was it an ethereal glow?) to anyone who saw them.

The gate opened with great effort, and immediately they were attacked with chilling cold.

* * *

 **TRACK _'RUINS INTRO'_ IS FINISHED. LOADING TRACK ' _SNOWDIN CONFUSION_ '...**

* * *

A/N: oh god. im finished with this arc. thank fuck. okay so y'all are pretty close to catching up to where i am so i better finish with school already ha

see you next month! inconsistent updating warning again!

2nd A/N: Also, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! KIND OF WEIRD HOW IVE FINISHED THE RUINS ARC IN ONE FUCKIN YEAR. time flies so damn fast. another thing:

since some have complained to 'dont swear in your summary, please and thank you' i kept getting really anxious about it so im changing the summary. hope you're happy, folks.


	15. tons of chillkind

Dave, luckily having spent time over at LOFAF enough to get used to the cold, spent more time admiring the view rather than warming himself up like most people did. Frisk had spent enough time in Snowdin that they were quite used to the cold, finding it almost comforting, really.

Dave _really_ wished he had a camera right now. The way this pathway of soft, fluffy ice presented itself, along with the countless leafless trees looming overhead, it looked like a place of chilling mystery.

Why didn't he have a came- oh. Wait. His Iphone.

He looked over to Frisk while he fiddled with his settings absentmindedly. They were waiting patiently for him, speaking a bit with Chara, exchanging brief words with the ghost. He had an idea.

"Yo, could you do me a favor and be a model for a quick minute?" He waved his phone at them, making Frisk don a look of gleeful understanding whilst Chara looked on curiously, wondering what the two humans wanted to do this time.

* * *

 _In the bushes, a camera relayed whatever was happening to the two humans to a giant computer with a monster in a labcoat watched with intent._

 _"These humans sure are having a lot of fun…I'm jealous. I could never be that carefree…" The monster thought to herself, pulling her eyes away from the screen to the piles of paper scattered among the fanart she had drawn personally._

 _"They seem nice, but ultimately, we still need them…one of them, anyways…"She muttered. She was conflicted._

 _Was she to tell Undyne about this or not?_

* * *

Back to where the humans were, a hooded figure watched on with suspicious eyes.

 _Omytohiomh…_ The blob muttered in a strange language. He inspected the shaded boy more closely.

 _Ejsy drvtryd fp upi jpaf, upimh pmr? O trvsaa upi gtpz s bsdyau foggrtrmy yozraomr…s vtpddpbrt, O nraorbr oy esd vsaarf,_ he mused, sitting on a rock that was there since…well, it wasn't important.

 _Upi royjrt yppl zu vjsthr'd qasvr, pt yjsy pg yjr rohjyj jizsm…ejsy od om dyptr gpt upi mpe, O epmfrt?_

The black blob laughed ominously, then vanished with a glitch. Dave stopped for a second, scanning the area around him warily. What was that…thing, he felt? It was definitely not supposed to be part of the time-space surrounding this place…but…

If that presence were part of the void, Dave wouldn't have noticed it.

No, this felt like someone forcibly removed from the timeline…corroding their entire existence.

Completely.

Dave could not investigate further, though, as Frisk was insistently tugging at their sleeve and asking them what was wrong. He'd just wait and see if the presence was willing to make an appearance again.

It wasn't his problem.

Yet.

Frisk dragged a chuckling Dave further down the path, grin never leaving their face.

They hopped merrily over a thick branch, not waiting for Dave to do the same. In the end, Dave resorted to floating a few inches above the ground to avoid any injury and let Frisk tug him along. An amused Chara floated alongside Dave.

As they passed it however, it cracked when their backs were turned. Dave snapped back onto the ground and squinted at the branch, trying to inspect it more closely.

It was snapped in half. But Dave clearly remembered the branch being too tough to try and lug it with them, much less break it…

"What the hell…Oh, fine, I'll hurry up. Stop pulling, geez." Dave turned back to Frisk who was pouting at them again.

They were rather bossy. Who would have thought?

They continued onward, Dave making a crack joke now and then, eliciting a few snorts from both Frisk and Chara. They stopped when they neared a suspended bridge.

Dave noticed a shadow walking over to them.

"What…" Dave tensed, sensing an overwhelming threat just by the mere aura of this…monster? Person? They looked human enough…

" **H u m a** **n** **s.** "


	16. a talking skeleton! why not?

" **H u m a** **n** **s.** " The figure bellowed, which set off more warning bells in Dave's head. But wait…which set of bells? He had specific 'bells' for each threat level; it was hard to decipher which was which!

(This was true. Dave had a warning bell for John's pranks, Karkat's heat, Jade's temper, Dirk's breakdowns, Jake's miscellaneous adventures, whatever the fuck Roxy and Rose decided to make that could end in a potential blow up…yeah, you get the idea. There was also this one warning system he applied whenever there were threats.)

" **Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Shake my hand, its rude to leave a guy waiting.** " The figure continued.

Frisk reached for his hand as Dave opened his mouth.

"It sure ain't polite to sneak the sneak out of others too, what's your -"

 _Pfffblfffft._

 _What the fuck?_

"heh. the old whoopie-cushion on the hand trick. works every time." The shadows concealing the figure disappeared, revealing a skeleton in a nice cozy jacket, wearing a white turtleneck that peeked in from beneath the jacket. A pair of black jersey shorts accompanied it, with a pair of dirtied slippers that completed the ensemble.

 _Wait…oh goddammit, the prank-instincts! Fuck me._ Dave wanted to smack his head for being so stupid. Of course there was a prank-loving mosnter. Of fucking course there was.

 _Damn you, Egbert._ Even here Dave cannot escape the nerd's schemes.

Whether or not he was directly involved.

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." _Well no fucking shit, man._

"Say, you two are humans, right?"

"Nah. We're majestic sirens all the way from the pacific. Daddy's got issues with us, so we escaped." Dave replied. The skeleton, Sans, seemed to blink - which really were just his eyes blacking out for a quick half second before going back again - not exactly expecting that response. Frisk was stopping themselves from giggling, they knew an interaction with Sans was bound to be amusing. They had a gut feeling. Chara was smirking lightly as well, more amused than ever.

"...heh, good one. You nearly _netted_ me in with that joke. Sounds like you two are some serious _fish out of water._ " Dave groaned.

"Great, another one of you punny people." He grumbled. Sans shrugged.

"Good to see someone tries. _Tibia_ honest, I didn't think anyone would _see right through me_ , but here you are. Have to say, your pun's pretty _humerus_ as well." Sans' grin grew a tad wider at Dave, but remained constant all throughout.

"As i was saying, since you two are sirens, I guess you wouldn't have much trouble dealing with my brother."

"Wait, why would we have trouble with him?"

"Well, he's one of the royal guards in training, and he needs a human to get in officially. Had you two been humans, he would have tried capturing you and _sailing_ you off to the king." Sans explained, winking. Dave ignored the pun in favor of thinking.

I know, I know. Dave Strider - thinking? But yes, he was. In terms of the whole capturing humans thing anyway.

"Hey, kid, mind if I borrow the other kid for a few?" Dave looked suspiciously at Sans, but Frisk gave them a thumbs up so Dave relented.

"Eh, Frisk does what they want. Go ahead."

Sans pulled Frisk out of what he thought was Dave's immediate earshot. Once they were far enough (not really) Sans' teeth morphed into a straight line, imitating a serious look. His pupils glowed darker as well, not exactly disappearing, but close.

"Who is that?" Sans asked. Frisk shrugged.

 ***You tell Sans that while you're not exactly sure, you know enough.**

"That doesn't really tell me much of anything, kid."

 ***You tell Sans that you should just ask Dave.**

"Is that his name?"

 ***You nod in response.**

"How did he get here?"

 ***You repeat your earlier statement, that Sans should just straight up ask Dave himself.**

"Kid."

 ***Sans.**

"...if he does anything, you're both in for a **bad time.** Not just with me, either."

 ***You nod and tell Sans you perfectly understand what would happen by merely having Dave here.**

"I don't think you do, frisk."

 ***You insist that tell Sans he doesn't have to worry. Dave could be trusted.**

"As much as you?"

 ***More than you could ever be. Would ever be.**

"...I really hope that remains true, kid." Sans ruffled their hair. Frisk pouted.

 ***First Dave, now Sans, what was with your hair?**

Sans walked back to where Dave (and Chara) remained, still mulling over whatever it was on Dave's head.

 ***You give Sans a thumbs up.**

Sans shook his head in response, slightly exasperated.

"If you're sure, kid."

Chara sent a knowing grin towards Dave.

 ***See Dave, I told you it would be fine.**

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself. I tend to do that a lot. Problem?"

"No, not really."

"NYEEEH! SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?" said skeleton blinked.

"oh. right. my brother. Forgot about him."

"...Just why."

"If it helps, there's a conveniently shaped lamp right there. Right across these bars." Sans pointed to a lamp right beside some sort of…sentry station. Frisk walked over, and sure enough, the lamp was conveniently able to hide their form.

The same could not be said for Dave, however.

Dave was a little annoyed, but take what you could get, right?

"...Why don't I just." Dave walked over to the station and hid behind it. "Hide over here." Sans shrugged.

"Works for me."


	17. Not an Update

Hi. So Uh. Obviously, no update. Sorry.

I wish I could tell you all it was for a more serious reason, like an injury or something, but its really not?

My laptop, as you can guess, broke.

But this time, for good.

The technician said something about the charging port getting fried and stuff and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think there's any hope of getting the files of this story back. I was a few chapters (and paragraphs) ahead of what you see now, and I'm mad because there's only so much creativity I can pump out before it gets lost.

Don't get your panties in a twist, this isn't abandonment of the stories, I'm too fond of them for me to even think of it - but I suppose a litlle break is in order? Let me pile up the qeue for a bit before getting back to posting. Plus, school starts in at least a day from when I'm writing this, so I'm not going to be as free as I was back then.

That's...it, mostly. I'm going to try my best to get updates back on as soon as I can.

~VS


End file.
